


somewhere i have never traveled

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, gennish romance, mentor/mentored otp5eva, season four au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not the switch," Elijah said and Elena closed her eyes, her face relaxing as if he'd just given her true solace. "Psychological numbing is not exclusive to humans."</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere i have never traveled

They'd been here before, walking through a forest and trying to decide the right words to say. But this time, Elena can hear his dead heart beating someone else's blood through his system. This time Elena could hear her own heart pumping the last of her own blood through hers.

This time, she was dead.

Elijah broke the silence. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Elena said and smiled like she was still seventeen and human.

"You're not." Elijah stopped walking. Elena turned around so they were standing face to face. "I have watch more humans transition than you have ever met. So believe me when I say that you're doing much better than fine."

"Thank you," Elena said.

"I asked you how you felt, Elena," Elijah continued, "if you do not wish to talk about it, you should be direct about it."

Elena nodded a little and turned away so she wasn't facing him. "Last year, Stefan told that me that when you become a vampire, everything gets heightened. And everything boils down to hunger."

"Stefan is a bit of an anomaly among vampires," Elijah said.

"But vampires are still always hungry," Elena said, she knew. Sometimes she felt she knows vampires better than humans.

"Yes," Elijah said. Elena was still as he walked over to her and set a hand on her shoulder. "But you're not?"

Elena thought about pushing away from his touch before dismissing it. "I don't feel much of anything."

"It's not the switch," Elijah said and Elena closed her eyes, her face relaxing as if he'd just given her true solace. "Psychological numbing is not exclusive to humans."

"Thank you," Elena said and she was. For the comfort, for more tools to survive, for the fact he would hear everything she was too tired to say. 

"It's my pleasure," Elijah said. He pushed some stray strands of hair behind her ear. 

Elena opened her eyes to look at him and did not smile.


End file.
